Question: Rationalize the denominator: $\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}-1}$. Express your answer in simplest form.
To get the square root out of the denominator, we can multiply the numerator and denominator by $(\sqrt{2}+1)$ so that the $\sqrt{2}$ is squared and $\sqrt{2}$ and $-\sqrt{2}$ cancel each other out.  $$\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}-1}\cdot\frac{\sqrt{2}+1}{\sqrt{2}+1}=\frac{\sqrt{2}+1}{2-\sqrt{2}+\sqrt{2}-1}=\frac{\sqrt{2}+1}{1}=\boxed{\sqrt{2}+1}$$